Summer AND Romance! Oh Dear!
by UnoriginalNamesftw
Summary: HiME AU. SHIZNAT CENTERED! Nat, Shiz, Nao, Mai, Mikoto, Reito, Aoi, Chie and Shizuru make a graduation trip to Shiz's beach house near Kyoto for about a month. Shiz x Nat x Takeda love triangle! MaiRei or TateMai, what about Mikoto? Language! R&R!
1. Why Am I Going?

Yeah, the summary might be too small, but that just proves my crappiness. Anyways a few notes.

If words are in single quotation marks, they are thinking. You probably know, but whateva. Story notes;

One, Shizuru and Natsuki **never, ever** met. Natsuki never heard of Shizuru ever. Ever. Shizuru however.. That you'll see.

Takeda and Tate will appear. They went to Fuuka also, but they didn't give any attention to each other, but Takeda.. You'll see too.

Natsuki and Shizuru will appear more or less OOC, but I'll keep a LOT of their personalities together. Besides the psychotic part of Shizuru. Anyway, enjoy my first disast- creation! -clears throat-.

* * *

"Hurry up, Natsuki!" Mai shouted as she saw Natsuki walking slowly as if she wanted to spend as much time as she could to get out of the house.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsuki yawned, throwing her stuff into the gray Honda Pilot. How Mai got her hands on this, she had no idea. Sitting in the car across from Mikoto, and closed her eyes.

It had been about a year since Natsuki had graduated, with the help of Mai. It had taken so much scolding and _mysterious_ disappearances of mayonnaise. Natsuki didn't want to be here. She wanted to spend all of her break of doing something she was very, very good at; sleeping. _'Why was I here again..?'_ she thought. A sigh escaped the blunnete's mouth, repeating the events in her mind in a small grumble.

* * *

_Flashback.._

_"Damn it, Mai! How many times do I have to say no! Repeat it with me, nooo." Natsuki said, placing her hands the shoulders of her friend roughly, continuously shaking her. It was the end of the school year, and they were eating lunch at Mai's place. Mikoto was slurping her ramen, finishing her own and stealing from Natsuki's bowl. Soon, both bowls were empty._

_Mai scoffed. "I heard absolutely nothing." She said, turning her head away with her eyes closed. She opened an eye, only to see a vein popping from Natsuki's head. "Come on Natsuki! It's a private beach house! We're staying for a month! We can all bond. Besides.. It'll only be Kaichou-san, Reito-kun, Mikoto-chan, Nao, Chie, Aoi, me, and hopefully, you!" she stated._

_"Still! I hate that spider, and I don't even know who 'Chie' 'Aoi' and 'Kaichou-san' are! Also, bonds my freaking ass." Natsuki grumbled, placing her elbow on the table._

_Mai glared as she tried to gather strategies. 'Time for the last resort…' she inwardly sighed. "Alright, I'll buy you as much icky mayonnaise as you want for the year, and, I'll make sandwiches of them for you if you come!" she stated with a smirk on her face, slamming her hand down on the table, as if daring to say no. "Well?" she expectantly asked._

_That caught Natsuki. "H-Hmm.. W-Well.." she stammered. 'Crap.. She got me! Don't do it Natsuki! Don't d--' _

_"Fine! Deal!" she quickly said, licking her lips from any more drool escaping her mouth. 'You fucking idiot.' The voice in her head stated._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"How could I be so damn stupid?!" Natsuki exclaimed from the back of the car. They were on the way to Nao's place to pick her up, Mikoto next to her and Mai driving. She grumbled and cursed quietly. "Watch your language, Natsuki!" Mai scolded as she came to park in front of Nao's apartment, rolling up a newspaper and smacking her head. Nao blinked as she saw glaring Mai from the rear view mirror, and a silent, pouting Natsuki facing the window. Mikoto scooted over, waiting for Nao to throw her bags in the trunk.

The redhead snickered. "Aww. Is our little 'pup afraid of Mai-chin? ~" she teased with a catlike grin on her face. "Shut it, spider." Natsuki grumbled. Nao continued to snicker, but she silenced herself. "So, Mai. Where are we meeting up for the van?" the redhead asked in a bored tone, looking out the window.

"Hmm? Oh, at Kaichou's place. Reito-kun and the others are already there." Mai replied, humming to a tune on the radio. Nao glanced at Mikoto who was asleep with a quirked eyebrow, then to Natsuki. The look she was sending asked 'Who?'. Natsuki shrugged her shoulders up and down. Even if the two hated each other, they had much in common. One thing was for sure; they both despised of school, and constantly skipped it together by throwing water balloons down from Nao's apartment, or just sleeping at a tree out of school grounds.

The car stopped again, in front of a huge house. The cobalt haired teen ignored it. She glanced at the people at the parkway. Natsuki had seen Reito around school, so she vaguely recognized him. Reito was leaning against a large white van with a bright smile on his face directed to a charcoal colored haired girl with glasses.

Reito quickly brought his attention to the car that came to a halt in the parkway of the house. Mai waved a sandwich under Mikoto's nose to quickly wake her up, which she did. Nao and Natsuki made a rather slow entrance out of the car. Natsuki yawned as she came out, a lazy look on her green eyes. Nao came out with a bored and expectant expression.

Natsuki quickly lifted her chin up then down at Reito. "Yo, Kanzaki. What are we waiting for?" she asked as she hefted bags with Mikoto to the back of the van,

Reito smirked. "Obviously, you guys, Natsuki-san. Please call me Reito."

Natsuki gave a sleepy glare. "Would rather not, Kanzaki. I still don't know you, so it's Kuga-san to you." The blunette replied in a grunt as she heaved bags into the van, followed by Mikoto.

Mai jumped in from behind Natsuki. "Don't be so cold, Natsuki." She nervously laughed.

"Anyway, I guess you already know Reito. The one with the glasses is Chie-chan, and the one next to her is Aoi-chan." She introduced.

Natsuki greeted the two girls the same way as she did to Reito. "So, Kanzaki, now that everything is loaded, what now?" she impatiently inquired.

"Now, now, Kuga-san. Please wait. The one who is providing such a nice thing for us is just telling her maids to take care of the place." The raven haired guy replied. "And here she is. Are we ready to go, Shizuru-san?" he asked as he turned his head to light footsteps.

"Ara, Reito-kun. I am ready when you are." Shizuru smiled. She was carrying two bags in one arm each, and about 10 maids filed out behind her, bowing behind Shizuru.

"Please, there is no need for such a flashy exit. Return to the house." The brunette calmly said to the maids, waving goodbye as they all left.

Shizuru turned back around to the group. As the former Kaichou, she knew the famous paparazzi-like Chie Harada, and Aoi Senou, her comrade always seen with the latter. She waved and smiled to them and continued to walk forward. "Ara.. And you are?" she asked, the blunette catching her eye. Natsuki glanced at Shizuru. Emralds met Crimson, both seemingly not wanting to leave each other.

Heat came over her cheeks, so she quickly brought her hands to her face and started fake-coughing to cover the redness. Once it faded, she looked back up at Shizuru, who had an amused expression. "Na-" "The famous ICE PRINCESS!" Chie exclaimed with a toothy grin.

Mai face palmed. She and Aoi sent glances at each other, and both quickly grabbed Chie by the arms, dragging her to the car and going inside together. "Shotgun!" Chie yelled, jumping to the front passenger seat. "How long is the trip supposed to be?" Mai asked. "It's pretty near Kyoto.. So maybe 15 hours without traffic." She replied, looking at the papers with directions in neat handwriting.

Natsuki grumbled a bit and looked away. She didn't seem in the mood to answer. With her averted gaze, Shizuru looked at Natsuki up and down. The girl was dressed in plain jeans, ripped in the perfect places, and midnight blue converses that matched her hair. She wore white tank top that said 'If you have any questions, ask someone-else!' she smirked at it. The blunette was definitely expressive when you got deep into her.

Nao wolf whistled to grab Shizuru's attention, then smirked. "So you like our little pup, here, don't 'cha?" she said. Walking to Shizuru, she looked at her. Shizuru was dressed in a pair of denim short shorts, showing off creamy legs, along with a plain white sleeveless shirt, topped off with a necklace with a ruby shaped like a pillar hanging off a chain.

Natsuki blushed and quickly turned her head with a confused expression at Shizuru and Nao. "Hai Hai!" Nao smiled brightly, shoving Natsuki straight into Shizuru. "Holy Shit!" she yelled, falling on Shizuru. Instincts taking over, she switched places with the brunette, taking the fall. "I am going to fucking kill you, Nao." She growled, standing up and setting Shizuru up as if she was an inanimate object. She and Nao were in a handlock with each other, soon changing into a game with childish grins on both faces.

In the background, Reito was smirking as he looked at Shizuru from the corner of his eyes. Shizuru was blushing. "A-Ara.." she mumbled. Chie rolled down the window slowly, sticking her head out the window and taking out her phone, taking a picture of the blushing Shizuru. Then she scrolled through the others, close to laughing. Shizuru's head was buried into Natsuki's breasts, and Natsuki had a priceless expression on her face.

Mai and Aoi gasped at the event. "Whoah, did you see how fast she twisted Shizuru-san?" Aoi asked in surprise.

Mai and Chie nodded. "So how much does Shizuru-chan weigh, like 40 pounds?" she joked, earning a smack from Mai.

"Alright, everyone, let's get in the van and get going!" Reito announced, tapping the car.

Natsuki and Nao broke off. "I so won." Nao laughed. Natsuki was still bright red her chest pounding. "H-Here. I'll carry it." Natsuki quickly said, carrying Shizuru's bags with only one arm into the car. The way things were set up was sort of awkward. The second row was set for four people, after a small fight and a game of janken*, Mai, Aoi, Mikoto, and Nao were seated there. Shizuru and Natsuki got the back seat.

There was once seat available, but that was the middle seat. The two kept distance from each other, Natsuki blushing and staring out the window, resting her head against her palm. Shizuru was not red like Natsuki, but she kept composure and sat straight. '_Why have I not seen her before?' _she thought, stealing glances at Natsuki every once in a while.

"Alright, let's start!" Chie grinned happily. Reito pressed on the gas, and started the trip.

Mai and Aoi smiled. "Beach house, here we come!" the two said in unison. Mikoto was chewing on a chocolate bar. "Hmmph!" was the approving sound that came from her mouth.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. Don't kill me. No, seriously, don't. Please.

Janken: Rock Paper Scissors. The way Nao and Nat play it? They play it as Cockroach, Nuclear Bomb, and Foot.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. During the Ride, and Arriving!

Thanks for the slight, tiny reviews! [Also, trust me. I won't update this often. Just a few tests that gave me no work to do for the week. Maybe once every week or so sooner or later. But right now, I'll speed off!] If you haven't read it on my profile, I must say this. It may not be wise to, but I make these stories at the top of my head.

Anonymouserous: I'm all ShizNat, trust me. I don't literally mean Takeda & Natsuki becoming a couple, but hanging out and stuff. I changed the summary to stop further confusion.

Wolfnight: MikoMai is awesome indeed, but I would in this story, keep Mai straight for the fun of it. Mikoto though, you'll see.

teh 321 starts: Yes, I know it was confusing. But right after I made chapter 1, I started chapter two after a few reviews came in. I kept Natsuki the same year as Mai in this. Otherwise, everyones ages are still the same!

Anyway, please enjoy the rushed, crazy chapter 2!

* * *

During the ride, Natsuki fell asleep immediately. "No.. Wait! Mai.. You put Miracle Whip in the sandwiches!? How dare you!" she growled in her seat. A vein popped up on her forehead as she continued to curse in her slumber.

Nao took off her seat belt, bending over the back seat with a grin. "Come here Natsuki-chan.. I'm delicious, delicious real mayonnaise.." she purred with a grin, Natsuki quickly turning her head and almost jumping out of her seat with drool all over her face, clashing heads with the redhead.

"Ow! Damnit Kuga, it was getting good!" she groaned, rubbing her head.

"W-Wait.. You're the voice?!" the blunette frowned. She blushed at the giggling Shizuru and Reito. '_Damn.. Think, Kuga! Think!'_ "If I knew it was you.. I wouldn't have eaten you." she smirked, trying to hide her embarrassment, crossing her arms.

Chie snapped her fingers in the front. "Ohhhh, burn by Natsuki Kuga! How will Yuuki Nao react?" she said in a sing-song television voice. Reito in the front sighed. They were only about 2 hours into the ride, and this happened.

Nao held up her hands in defeat with sigh. "I'll get you next time, Natsuki-chan.." she quickly purred in her 'mayo sandwich' voice.

Shizuru blinked at the two and giggled. A small feeling in her stomach sparked from Nao. What was this feeling? _'Ara.. Jealousy? It's much too early for such a thing.'_ The brunette thought. "So that was your name, Natsuki-san." She said, her thick accent clearer.

The blunette turned her head over, blinking. Nao watched with only her eyes over the seat, hiding a grin.

"Atten-shun! Kuga has a crush! Kuga has a crush! I am capturing the target, over!" she smirked, making 'kkccchh!, kkcchh!' sounds as if she were talking into a walkie talkie with Chie. The charcoal hair nodded in reply, taking out her cell phone with a grin to see how the event would unfold. Mai fell asleep, Mikoto was buried in Mai's busty bust, and Aoi rested on Mai's shoulder.

Natsuki groaned at Nao, and slid back into her seat. Setting her gaze back at Shizuru, she nodded. "Kyoto, huh? What's your name?" she asked, crossing her arms, a pout clearly visible on her face.

Shizuru blinked. "Ara, ara. You do not know me? I am Shizuru Fujino, I graduated a year before you." She smiled at Natsuki.

Nao elbowed Mai to wake her up. "O-Oww.. What's up, Nao?" she said, rubbing her stomach lightly. The red-head pulled the pulled her orange-haired friend up to look at Natsuki and Shizuru. "I don't get it. Natsuki isn't g-" she clearly said, being cut off by Nao.

"Shut up! I've never seen Kuga like this!" Nao smirked, as if Natsuki didn't even notice her.

The blunette growled. "Shut up, spider! I'm right here, idiot!" she spat, leaning forward from her seat and glaring. Nao smirked at Natsuki and sat back in her seat. "'Pup here has a weakness. The Ice Princess and the Student Council President, friends! Who coulda' known!" she laughed.

Natsuki scoffed and slammed back into her seat. "Who said we were friends?" she bluntly and straightforwardly said to Shizuru, looking from the corner of her eyes. A frown was on the brunette's face.

"Ara. Natsuki doesn't like me?" Shizuru said, her frown deepening. "Ikezu!" she fake-cried, burying her face into her hands. A more relaxed, scarily evil calm voice in Shizuru's mind slowly said this. _'Hook… Line.. Sinker.' _

Natsuki widened her eyes. "Wait! Don't call me Natsuki! Stop crying! Ike-what?!" she panicked, shaking Shizuru subconsciously. "So does Natsuki like me?" she snuck in.

'_Listen to me this time! It's a trap! It's a trap! Don't say ye—'_ the voice in Natsuki's head quickly shot in. "Of course I like you! Now stop crying!" she quickly said. _'Fine! Don't listen to me! That's the second.. No, I think 3rd time! I hate you! I'll make sure you'll have bad dreams! Muahaha!'_ the voice laughed evilly.

"Yo, Kanzaki. Stop for coffee here, please." Natsuki shivered at her own conscience. A gas station was pretty near. As Reito stopped to add gas, Most girls except Mikoto and Aoi left to get some random stuff. Shizuru walked off to the bathroom, the three girls huddled in the drink section.

Mai came over after buying practically all the chocolate possible. Nao blinked. "Damn Tokiha, are you pregnant?" she joked at the bag.

Chie and Natsuki snickered, all three earning slaps in the arm. "I take it back! It's for that human trash compactor, right?" she sighed after laughing at Mai.

Natsuki smirked at the name. "That's a new one. Anyway, don't do anything special, Mai."

"Ara, nothing special for what?" Shizuru asked as she walked out from the bathroom, smoothing out her shirt.

Mai pouted and stomped her foot. "Natsuki, it's your birthday! I'll cook some awesome stuff for you! 18 Natsuki, 18!" she whined.

Nao and Chie nodded. "Yeah! We can freelo-" Nao said, getting cut off by Chie. "ENJOY the food Mai made for us for the party, and we can party all night!" she cheered, the two girls whooping.

Natsuki sighed at Shizuru and everyone else wanting a party. "Fine. You know the drill on what I want on MY food. I have to be there when you make it." She huffed at Mai. Mai nodded. "Yes! Finally something to cook but ramen!" she grinned as she started getting coffee for the group.

"Shut up, girls! Please!" the clerk yelled. "Talk outside of here!" He commanded.

Natsuki, Mai, Chie, and Nao got coffee for everyone minus Mikoto. They all spoke outside of the van in the parking lot. "So, Kanzaki, how much farther?" Nao asked, sipping from her decaf.

"About.. 12 more hours." Reito guessed with a shrug. A roar of an engine was heard. 5 or 6 motorcycles zoomed on by. Natsuki began sniffing. "After all that time of studying and fucking work.. I never got to ride you.. I'm sorry baby.. Really." She said to no one.

Nao laughed. "Damn! You love 'your baby' so much, huh!" she said. Natsuki furiously nodded.

Mai sighed. "There's no helping it Natsuki. Almost killed you from the first time you rode 'her'." She smiled.

Shizuru almost gasped. "Ara? Who..?" she blinked. _'What a bad girl. I like her!'_ the dark Shizuru thought. This even made her widen her own eyes at the thought.

Chie smirked as she turned her head. "Not _who. **What**_." She said, opening her phone. "This picture is worth a lot, so no copies. Anyway, I think this is 'her baby'." She explained, a photo of the blunette straddling her bike, taking off her helmet. _'Sexy.'_ Dark Shizuru purred at the leathers the blunette was wearing.

"What exactly were you thinking when we said 'her', Fujino?" Nao taunted with a smirk.

Shizuru turned her head with a dangerously calm smile, but deep in her eyes was a deadly, venomous.. Emotion in the blood red eyes. "I'll shut up now." Nao said, her smirk growing.

Everyone got back into the car, sighing. They spoke for an hour. It was about ten o' clock in the evening. After a few random rants from Natsuki and Nao, the two fell asleep. Silence fell upon the van. Soon, the tiredness was contagious as everyone slept too.

* * *

The whole group woke up to hear Chie making a loud whistle, seeing that Chie and Reito switched places. "Finally, guys! You're awake! We're 4 hours away now!" she grinned.

Natsuki groaned. "Who the hell invented something as EVIL as sunlight?" she complained, covering her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Uh.. About 9 AM." Nao yawned, looking at her watch.

Shizuru was reading a book already. The brunette was pretty deep into it, her hair tied up into a neat bun, leaving two thickly layered strands of hair fall over and frame her face. She didn't even seem to notice that Natsuki was staring at her. Or did she?

"It's not polite to stare, Natsuki-chan." She smirked, without leaving the book.

Natsuki sighed. "Do you read my mind or something?" she asked, Shizuru shutting the book and shaking her head.

Nao and Natsuki's stomach rumbled loudly, followed by a massively loud one from Mikoto. "LET'S EAT!" the three exclaimed.

* * *

After a small breakfast, everyone returned to the car except for Natsuki, Shizuru, and Mikoto. Natsuki and Mikoto wanted more food. Shizuru had to use the restroom, where she was at the moment. When she came out, the argument went like this:

"Damnit! I don't care if you need mayonnaise for other people, but right now, I'm the customer! Now pour that all over my cheeseburger, now!" Natsuki growled.

Mikoto in the background was blank as she chewed down about her sixth burger, not even pausing to drink. She walked back in the van with 3 more burgers remaining.

Natsuki smiled as she ate her burger, the white, thick substance pouring out of it. "Delicious!" she smiled like a child, eating in the backseat.

Shizuru blinked as Natsuki did this. "Ara, what is Natsuki eating inside the sandwich?" she asked.

"The most gross food condiment ever made in human history. Mayonnaise." Mai sighed. A zipping sound was heard from the back seat. It was Mai's bag being opened. "No! Not my favorite lacy one! I mean mayo is delicious!" she yelped.

"You want a bite?" Natsuki asked, turning the burger over to Shizuru.

The brunette had to hold back a grimace. '_Think of it this way. It's an indirect kiss..'_ the voice in her head said. Taking in the reasoning, Shizuru quickly took one bite, praying she wouldn't gag.

"Delicious, right?" Natsuki smiled brightly as she took another bite from the burger. Shizuru weakly nodded and sat back in her seat.

Nao was watching secretively, from the corner of her seat. "Oh, man, I feel sorry for Fujino having to eat that." She mumbled. Silence came over once again.

* * *

As Natsuki woke up again, she heard humming sounds that soothed her. "Now that's how you wake up. No freaking bright sun, but music that puts me back to sleep." she mumbled with a smirk.

Mai was humming to an English tune of the radio. Random events continued for the next 3 hours. Chie stopped the breaks roughly, startling everyone.

"We're here!" she grinned.

Aoi smiled brightly. Mai, Chie, Aoi, and Nao grinned, whooped, and yippied. Natsuki sighed, and Shizuru smiled at everyone's excitement.

"Alright, Yuuki, Mikoto, you know the drill." Natsuki sighed, pushing past everyone once they got out of the van. She opened the back, everyone grabbing bags. Effortlessly, she grabbed the bags out and walked out of the corner. "Holy shitballs!" Nao exclaimed at the size of the house.

Natsuki was even more shocked, she couldn't say anything. "There better not be any maids here.." she sighed.

Shizuru overheard this. "No, there is not. I assure you." She said as she walked to Natsuki. Searching through her bag, she took out the keys to the house. "I made copies for everyone just in case." She said, handing everyone a key.

"Let's go in now, please." Nao sighed, the bags in finally giving effect to her arms. Shizuru complied, walking to the door and opening it. Mikoto rushed in and dropped the bags into the floor. Then Natsuki, followed by Nao and Shizuru. The whole group came in.

Most of the reactions were one-worded.

Mai: "Oh my.."

Chie: "Wow."

Aoi: "Hyah.."

Mikoto: "Yippie! This place seems fun!"

Nao: "Holy fucking –Hit in the head by Mai- COW!"

Natsuki: "Jesus, mother –Hit in the head by Mai- FUDGE-ING!"

Shizuru giggled and walked forward. "Let's see the place, shall we?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the second disaster! Anyway, I made this during dinner. The only person who ever reads this with me is my classmate, who is a grammar nazi.

Requests for jokes and stuff to add to the story? I'll gladly take and add it into the story!

**Read and REVIEW!**


	3. Diving,Disasters,Dinner,& Discussions!

I sorta dislike how this turned out, but who the hell cares, right? I'll edit and shit later, since my classmate isn't here to check the rushy disaster. Thanks for reviewing though.

**renkhal**: The way I see it is, Shizuru is so prim and proper, she has really not tasted something like mayonnaise, let alone a food condiment.

**ALEXISSA2**: Glad to make you laugh. I just wanted to add another funny one to the group. Anyway, I took that joke and added it!

Other Reviewers: What the hell are you doing here? This thing sucks! Make sure to **R&R**!

**To imagine what the house looks like, for people who have seen Azumanga Daioh, the vacation house looks like vacation house Chiyo owns. Big and near the ocean. Plus a pool. **

* * *

"Let us see the place, shall we?" Shizuru said as she smiled.

A flash of red, blue, and black was made. They zoomed up the staircase, down the main hallway, as if they knew where they were going. "I CALL THE KING ROOM!" the three yelled. Natsuki and Nao found the room at once, while Mikoto admired the refrigerator by getting distracted.

"It's heaven.. Mai! Mai! Cook all this now please!" Mikoto begged. Reito laughed lightly.

Mai laughed. "What makes you think I'll cook all that now? I'll just make some chicken tonight and hopefully save the rest for Natsuki's birthday." She sighed. "First, we unpack." The motherly-like teen stated.

Mikoto nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the bags and heading for a random room. It had one queen sized bed. The girl already started unpacking neatly, yet slightly rushed.

Chie and Aoi grabbed a room with two single beds, sharing the room together. Mikoto and Mai's room was set up the left of Chie and Aoi, while Chie and Aoi were across from where Natsuki and Nao were having some sort of fight. It consisted of insults, violence, and jokes.

"I'm getting this bed, Nao!" Natsuki growled, throwing a punch at Nao.

The redhead smirked and bent down, only to be met by Natsuki little friend, her knee. She brought up her hands to reduce the hit. Natsuki then rushed to Nao's bag and picked out a shitload of bras, rushing to the windows and offering to throw it out the window on the tree that stood across from it.

"I give! I give!" Nao gasped. "No wait.. I don't." she smirked. "Oh no you don't!" Natsuki exclaimed, running then sliding over and tackling Nao. Nao's hand was in Natsuki's suitcase, almost getting close to grabbing something when something burnt into her back.

Shizuru stood at the doorway, watching the childish act before her. She cleared her throat with a raised eyebrow. Amusement flashed in her eyes. "Ara, Ara. I never knew that Natsuki went that way.." she teased.

Natsuki was on top of Nao. Her hands were on each side on the floor of Nao's head, while one leg was between Nao's and the other to the left of the left leg. Nao was panting and her hand inside Natsuki's suitcase.

Immediately scrambling off each other, Natsuki was blushing and growling as she stood up, shifting her weight to her right leg. "Trust me. It wasn't like that. This is MY room!" she stomped her foot and faced Nao.

Nao grumbled. "Why!? So you can share it with Fujino!?" she protested.

That brought the two aback. "No! I need it more than you do! Becau—"

'_Opportunity!'_ Nao's head shouted. "You sleep like you make snow angels, or you hug the nearest thing near you?" she smirked.

Shizuru couldn't help but imagine. "Ara, Natsuki-san sounds so kawaii when she sleeps." She teased with Nao.

Natsuki groaned at the two. "I give up. The room is yours, Yuuki." She sighed. At that moment, she ran to the bed and took out the bras with a grin splattered on her face, throwing them out and making them land on the tree. "HAH!" she said as she ran to the door, grabbing Fujino's hand to not hurt her with her own bag in hand.

* * *

Inside, Nao was shocked. "Damnit, Kuga! I swear I'll kill you! Better watch out!" she warned.

Shizuru giggled at the smile on Natsuki's face. She was still clutching onto Shizuru's hand while she caught her breath.

Chie wolf whistled. "Whoah there. Did something happen between you two? All out breath.. Or does Shizuru-chan see something she likes.." Chie winked, appearing from behind Natsuki and tracing the blunette's curves.

Natsuki yelped and turned around. "Holy shit! Don't do that, Harada!" she scolded with a frown. Right after, Natsuki sped down the stairway and into the living room, setting her bag under the large table and sitting on the couch. "Better then a bed." She grinned.

"Kaich--- Shizuru-san, how do you work the stove here?" Mai called from the kitchen. "Ara, Tokiha-san, I'll be right there." Shizuru called back, going down the stairway. As she was about to pass through the living room, she saw Natsuki sprawled on the couch, flipping through the channels.

'_Say it, say it! You know you want to. Just having her in your bed, right?' _Dark Shizuru purred. _'Ara, I shouldn't think like that.. Though that does sound entertaining.'_ Shizuru thought. "Would Natsuki like to sleep in my room tonight?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Natsuki blushed as she looked up. She paused as she opened her mouth_. 'You know the drill.. This happens with Nao all the time!'_ Dark Natsuki warned. She smirked as she said this. "And if I take you up on that offer?" she purred_. 'Ha! Take that!'_

'_Oh.. I'll tie you up and I'll lick you all ov-'_ Dark Shizuru shot back. Shizuru blushed, quickly being taken aback, then being followed by a quick recomposure. Natsuki's head was turned to the television, while Shizuru stared at Natsuki. "You won this time.." she smirked and said in a very, very small voice.

Nao snuck down, hearing the last question. "Ara, then I'll be Natsuki's cuddly bear.." Nao said in perfect Kyoto-ben. Natsuki, who was drinking from her bottle of water spit it all out on Shizuru.

Shizuru blinked. Mai was walking into the living room and her jaw dropped to the floor. "SHIZURU-SAN?!" she exclaimed. "Did you just say what I think you said?!"

Chie was grinning at the top of the staircase with a shrugging Reito. He walked down and placing his hand on top of Shizuru's shoulder and clearing his throat, gesturing toward Nao, who was hidden behind one of the couches.

She stood up, and was literally cracking up. "Oh.. My.. God… You should have seen your faces! Mai was like this.. And Natsuki looked bug eyed! And Fujino.. Good lord, Fujino.." she laughed, catching her breath constantly.

"Naoo!" Natsuki growled, tackling her in one pounce from the couch. "I'm gonna kill you!" she threatened. After tickling Nao to the point of where she fell asleep laughing, she stood up and began stripping off her clothing.

"Ahem.." Mai said to catch Natsuki's attention. Natsuki was in a bikini that matched her hair. "I'm swimming." She sighed.

"I'll join you!" Shizuru beamed with Mai and Mikoto. They all threw off their clothing and Mai grabbed suntan lotion. "Hell yeah! Me too!" Nao chirped, sitting up immediately and following suit with the others. She was first to run out the door in a red bikini. Aoi, Chie and Reito sat down at a bench to just sit and watch.

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, then sighed, turned around, and went out the doorway.

* * *

Not caring about the hot, beating sun, she jumped into the water and began floated around.

"Ara, Natsuki-san, what are you doing?" the Kyoto-ben voice called. "There's a freshwater pool there.." the brunette informed, pointing to where Nao, Mikoto, and Mai were playing around. The pool was massive, probably 3 times the size of the school swimming pool.

Natsuki sat up and swam over, coming out of the water. She practically gawked at Shizuru. She was in a backless violet one piece. And damn, she was beautiful.

"So, Natsuki-san, does she something she likes..?" Shizuru teased with a small smirk. Just as to when Natsuki was going to counter her, the brunette turned around and ran to the pool, jumping in with Nao who was laughing.

Natsuki also ran in, jumping in the deep end. She came up and sprawled out with a goofy grin. "This is so much better." She exhaled, floating around.

Soon later, a diving contest took place. It ended as a tie between Nao, Shizuru, and Natsuki. Natsuki dropped out, and Shizuru also did. Nao triumphantly smiled. "And Nao Yuuki, the best diver in the w-- JAPAN!!" she announced at herself.

* * *

Ever since the contest ended, Natsuki fell asleep again, snoring, using a floating bed. She was on her stomach, her hands were the only things touching the water.

Shizuru walked over to Natsuki. "Is all Natsukis does sleep?" she asked.

"Why yes, yes it is." Natsuki replied, not really knowing it was Shizuru. The brunette smiled and turned back to the Mai and the other girls.

The other three soon joined in, and everyone was playing and racing each other. Natsuki was still floating around like a dead body, snoring.

Chie walked over to Nao and whispered something into her ear. Nao nodded and grinned like an idiot. "Got it." She smirked. "Alright, I'll win this race, Chie!" the redhead acted, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Chie grabbed a beach ball, and accurately slammed it into Natsuki's face. "Whoah, sorry!" she smirked. Natsuki sat up and growled. The blunette reached for a water balloon from a huge pile Mikoto was making. "Take this!" Natsuki grinned, throwing it at the charcoal-haired teen.

Chie went underwater and came back up, putting on her goggles. She nodded at Nao. Nao also put on her goggles. "Ready, set, go!" Chie and Nao said together. Both began to freestyle normally.. Until Nao dived in. Shizuru was still staring at Natsuki in worry.

'_SLLLLLIIIP!' _was the sound that happened twice. "Not knowing what it was, she kept walking forward. "Is Natsuki okay?" she asked. Coming out of the water on the other end, Nao popped up and gave a high five to Chie. Both of them removed their goggles and grinned at the event that was soon to unfold. "3... 2...1." they count-downed together.

"Shizuru-san!" Mai called out, gasping. She pointed at Shizuru, with the top half of her one piece floating after her back.

Nao and Chie were at the end of the pool, acting surprised. Natsuki had this awkward, blank stare. "S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SHIZURU! I MEAN FUJINO!" she practically yelled. The girl had to cover her nose from a nosebleed.

Shizuru's .. Friends literally popped out of her swimsuit. Uncharacteristically, Shizuru covered her 'friends' with her arms, looking away and slightly red. _'Why am I acting like this? It's quite unusual, really..'_ she thought. _'Oh, that's because you absolutely like her.'_ Dark Shizuru yawned as if she knew all along.

Reito cleared his throat. "Well.. Can someone please help Shizuru-san?" he requested. No one stepped forward. Until the most unexpected person did. Natsuki. She swam over and tied up Shizuru's swimsuit again, and then everything remained quiet.

Mai walked out of the pool and whistled to grab everyone's attention. "Dinner is serrrvvvveeed!" she announced. Aoi was setting up plates and was wrapped in a towel. Chicken, Soup, and Sushi was set up neatly on the table.

Shizuru shrugged off her embarrassment. "Well then everyone, let's eat now.." she sighed.

* * *

Dinner was quite fun. Reito, Nao, and Chie laughed at Natsuki and Shizuru together, while Aoi, Mai, and Mikoto were speaking about schools together. That conversation was what Natsuki and Shizuru listened in on.

"I'm probably heading for Fuuka Academy. Besides, I live near it." Aoi smiled.

Mai nodded. "I have to go there. Takumi and Mikoto are still here, and I doubt I want to leave them alone." She stated in her motherly tone.

Mikoto nodded. "Who else will cook for me?! Mai is very good at cooking! Yes she is! She is the best!" she grinned. "And you, Natsuki?" Mai asked.

Natsuki shrugged. "Well.. I spoke with that geezer Sakomizu and Mashiro, it took practically forever, but they said if I join some kinda club and keep a good attendance record, they'll give me a sports scholarship." She idly said.

Nao and Mai gasped. "What the hell, Kuga! You get the scholarship! " she groaned, face palming.

Mai was still shocked. "You with a scholarship! Is the world coming to an end!?" she half joked, half serious. "No shit, sherlock. I actually got a scholarship. Though that Mashiro kid negotiated with me pretty roughly. Help me out this year, Tokiha." "Fine." was the reply with a shrug from the orange-haired latter.

Reito smiled at Mai. "I will be glad to see you there then, at the Academy."

Mai nodded and beamed excitedly. Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, who was sitting next to girl. "I too will be happy to see you there, Natsuki-san." The brunette stated.

"Let me get this straight.. We're all going to the same freaking school!? Again?!" Nao realized. "Oh god.." she and Natsuki groaned.

* * *

WTFness?:

Dinner...

Voice: So does Natsuki still want me to be her cuddle bear?

Natsuki: Shut it, Nao.

Nao: That wasn't me!

Shizuru: -Evil Grin-

* * *

So, it sucked, a lot, right? This chapter was made during study hall. It was quite enjoyable, since today a large amount of events happened. Anyway,

**READ AND REVIEW, FOOLS!**


	4. Bikes, Birthday, Boys, & the Beach!

This chapter might be a little slow on comedy, since a few new characters came in. -Wink wink, nudge nudge-. Anyway, yeah. This focuses on a shitload of stuff, since I spent a while making this.

Thanks for all the reviews you reviewers! This chapter is going to be long, covering about a 2-3 day timeline. Remember they're staying for MONTH! I bet you can all guess the visitors. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing, I'd like it if you continued to, and uh.. Enjoy this new chapter!

Disclamer: .. I.. I.. I... I don't own Mai HiME! You happy now?

* * *

Natsuki growled, tossed and turned in the large couch that night. _'Alright, alright, I get it! Tell me your** prrrroooobbbbllleeemmmmsss!...**'_ Dark Natsuki slurred exasperatedly. _'Oh! I know what it is! Fujino showed you her boo-' 'SHUT UP!' _she literally yelled in her mind, sitting up and panting. She glanced at her cell phone, opening it and glancing at the time. 11:40 PM. "Alright then. I'll swim. Yeah, that'll get my mind out of that.." she mumbled. Too lazy to care, she quietly crept out of the house and into the pool in a sports bra with a tank top on top of it with shorts. She just jumped into the pool with a big splash. She floated on her back, staring at the moon. "Just 2 more days until becoming the big 18." She smirked.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

Nao was snoring in her king bed, sprawled out and snoring. Mikoto was clinging to Mai, burying her face into the teen's breasts. Reito was sleeping peacefully. Chie and Aoi were both asleep in their own beds. Shizuru was reading her book, until there was a splash. "Intruder?" she mumbled. "Ara, that cannot be. This is private land.." she chuckled to herself in a whisper. With the windows closed, grunts and growls were heard. Shizuru blinked again, going down the stairway.

_**While Natsuki was..**_

'_Argh! Shut the hell up!'_ Natsuki yelled at the darker her. _'How about no?'_ it replied. _'So what do you want me to assume? That you just stared at her boobs because you were jealous hers were bigger!?'_ it continued, teasing Natsuki evilly. Natsuki groaned and growled in embarrassment, then continued to float around. She gave up and shut the thought up, hoping swimming laps would keep all the sounds away, including her own thoughts.

* * *

**_Present.._**

Shizuru slowly walked along the side of the house, poking her head out from the corner, seeing a figure standing in the pool, panting. "Ara. Who is there?" she asked. Natsuki sat up, startled. "Fujino?! What are you doing awake!?" she almost exclaimed. Shizuru smirked. "I should be asking you the same, Nat-su-ki." She winked.

Blushing, Natsuki just came out of the pool. Her redness was visible in the darkness. "Whatever." She sighed. Shizuru smiled at Natsuki that it seemed to hurt looking at the Kyoto born teen. "Will Natsuki join me for tea?" she asked. Natsuki nodded reluctantly.

As they came into the house to grab the stuff and back, they spoke about random topics. Then, it came to Natsuki speaking about mayonnaise at the bench. "Mayonnaise tastes good on anything and everything I have ever eaten!" she stated triumphantly.

Shizuru giggled. "So my Natsuki like something as thick and gooey and that? How unique." She stated, sipping from her tea. Natsuki chugged down her tea, and then opened the mayonnaise bottle, eating it with a spoon. A towel was draped on her shoulders, her whole body completely wet.

"Fujino---" "Please, call me Shizuru.." the tawny haired ex-kaichou replied.

Natsuki hesitantly said the name. "Sh-Sh-Shit!" she exclaimed, the spoon leaving some mayo on her wrist. Licking it off, she sighed and restarted. "Sh-Shizuru." She said like a confused puppy.

Shizuru beamed and hugged Natsuki. "Natsuki is just too cute!" _'And sexy. Did you see her lick that mayo. Makes me want to just cover myself in that wretched thing just for her to lick it all off..'_ Dark Shizuru purred. Shutting the thought off, Shizuru stayed the way she was and let go.

"I'm not cute! I'm cool!" the blunette scoffed. She sighed. They spoke about a lot of things, playing 20 questions with each other. The two laughed and teased each other equally, until Natsuki's bottle of mayo was empty. She frowned childishly.

"Well, I'll be off now. Night." She said, standing up and wrapping the towel around her waist, patting Shizuru's back lightly, feeling a small spark. Had Shizuru felt one too?

Natsuki returned to her 'bed' and was dry, and was now watching a race with bikes. Taking out her phone, she called her co-worker, Masashi Takeda. Amazingly at 12:30AM, the teen was able to pick up. "K-Kuga! What are you doing calling so late?" he half yawned, half-exclaimed. It rather sounded like 'Fuu- Fugaaahh!! Uwa awe oou ooing kwalling shou ate?'.

"Doesn't matter. Come to this address.." she replied, quickly telling him. "…With my bike. I'll pay you 50 bucks." She smirked. Shuffling noises were heard. "Yeah, yeah." He replied, trying to sound cool. "I'll be there tomorrow afternoon." He sighed. Natsuki closed her phone, while Takeda did the same, he yippied and jumped for joy.

'_Oooh.. So who do you pick now, little Na-chan? Takeda or Shizuru?'_ Dark Natsuki purred._ 'You had all that time to tease me, and you pick now?!_' she shot back, then fell asleep. Honestly, she really couldn't. The darker her just kept putting the same scene on loop. Shizuru's 'friends.' '_You know that I fucking hate you?'_ Natsuki asked. _'I love you too.'_ Dark Natsuki replied.

* * *

**_The next day.. 3:00 PM._**

"Let's poke her with a stick!" Mikoto pipped. "No!" Mai scolded. Nao and Chie came in, yawning. Reito, Aoi, and Shizuru were already awake. "Oh. I know how to do this. Everyone cover their ears." She lazily said.

"**KKKUUUUUGGGGAAAAAA!**" Nao yelled at the top of her lungs, bending over the girls ear.

"**Holy fucking shitbucket on a sandwich!**" Natsuki yelled right back, sitting up. Nao had moved fast enough to not get hit. Mai walked up and smacked Natsuki with a pillow. "LANGUAGE!" she scolded.

Natsuki groaned, finally gaining sight again. Everyone was circled around the couch in pajamas. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. "Can't.. Go .. On.. No.. Mayo.." she groaned, falling back onto her stomach.

Shizuru, Nao, Chie, and Reito snickered at Natsuki. "I am still quite tired to go out and buy anymore." Reito sighed. Natsuki scoffed as her phone began to ring. "Five minutes? Thanks, I owe you.." she smiled brightly, standing up, putting on her jeans, then grabbing her wallet. The latter was quick to rush out the door; she was a blur of blue.

"Natsuki, where are you going!?" Mai asked, catching up with the girl a roar of the engine was heard as two motorcycles came in. Soon the whole group came out, and two boys were on motorcycles with helmets on, and Natsuki had her hands on her hips with a grin on her face.

Mai observed what Natsuki was looking at. "Natsuki! You brought it!?" she gasped. Natsuki nodded vigorously. Then the two boys took off their helmets, hanging them on the bars. Tate Yuuichi was the one on a green Kawasaki Ninja, while Takeda was on the Ducati Streetfighter. They both came back with grins. "I won the race." He clearly stated triumphantly. Tate scoffed.

"Kuga, we're tired as hell. Waking us up at midnight, you idiot!" he whined.

"Like I care." Natsuki shot back. Takeda laughed nervously at the two. He took the keys out and tossed them at Natsuki. She caught them with a grin, which Takeda couldn't help but mirror. Natsuki gave a high five to Tate and Takeda slipping the 50 dollars into his hand, then told them to stay with everyone else while she looked at her baby.

Shizuru felt another pang of some kind of emotion. _ 'Jealousy again?' _she inwardly sighed. Takeda smiled sheepishly at the group. "Uh.. Hi. I'm Takeda, Natsuki's co-worker." He introduced. Tate was behind Takeda, yawning. "Tate Yuuichi. Work with Natsuki. Need sleep." He quickly said, sticking his hands back into his pockets.

As silence was the only thing that came over the group, Mikoto popped up. "I'm Mikoto! And this is Mai, Reito, Aoi, Chie, Nao, and Shizuru!" she replied with a large smile.

Mai smiled. "Good to meet you."

"Likewise." Tate boredly said. "You guys didn't have breakfast yet, did you?" he asked.

Natsuki stood back up with a smile. "Nice job." She said, patting Takeda's back. "Wow Kuga, you're in a good mood." Nao smirked.

"And don't bring me down from it!" Natsuki shot back. Everyone started going into the house.

Shizuru sighed. "I believe we have to go grocery shopping." She said. Reito shrugged his shoulders up and down. Natsuki turned with a grin. Tate face palmed. "Nice job, whatever your name." he groaned.

The blunette stuck her tongue out at Tate. "You remember the deal Tokiha.." she smirked. "Mayo." She reminded. Mai realized with a huff, and handed her a wad of cash.

Natsuki grabbed a backpack and walked to the car. "Have breakfast without us. Let's go, Fujino.." she excitedly said, straddling her bike, typing her hair into a ponytail.

Shizuru blinked. "One second, Natsuki.." she almost laughed, hard to hold back at the childishness in Natsuki's expression. She ran upstairs and took a pair of shorts and a white button up, then slipped on her beige sandals again, coming outside with her wallet. Natsuki had her arms crossed and the bag on her back. "Shizuru-san! Please wait! We need these things.." she said, giving a folded up paper to the latter.

"I hope Natsuki won't kill me on this ride.." Shizuru teased.

Natsuki smirked. "Don't worry miss, I'm a professional." she winked in a more husky tone. Turning back around, she gave the hanging helmet to Shizuru.

Thankful the blunette didn't actually turn around, Shizuru blushed under the helmet. "Hold on tight!" Natsuki yelled as she revved the engine. Soon, Natsuki popped a wheelie to turn around, laughing when Shizuru screamed. They sped off, letting Shizuru give the directions. "To the left here!" she said. The two pulled in, Shizuru pouting and Natsuki grinning.

* * *

**_At the house.. 3:40 PM_**

Nao threw her arms behind her back as they ate breakfast. Leftovers from yesterday. "Fujino and Kuga, huh? Weird combination." she laughed. Chie soon joined in, then the rest of the group. Tate was silent and bored, while Takeda was confused. "Why don't we see you guys around school?" Mai asked. Tate sighed. "The same reason as Kuga." he idly replied. "Natsuki is the best bike mechanic at our place. Boss lets her take vacations whenever." Takeda lightly smirked.

Nao laughed. "No wonder pup is always tired after work! I thought is was for another reason.." she purred at Mai. "Hah! Natsuki doesn't have a boyfriend!" Mai scoffed.

Chie pulled out her cell phone, pressing a few buttons. "Please Mai Tokiha, please tell us more." she requested in a TV anchor-like voice. Aoi giggled.

Mikoto laughed. "Natsuki says she doesn't have time for ree-lei-fun-shiffs!" Mikoto said with her mouth full. Takeda blinked. "O-Oh.. She doesn't?" he almost whimpered. Tate smacked him in the back of the head. "No, no. She absolutely has all the time in the freaking world!" he sarcastically remarked. Nao smirked, Mai giggled, Takeda raised an eyebrow, Reito was eating and smiled a bit, Aoi chuckled.

Nao pulled herself forward onto the table. "Oooh? You like 'pup too?" the redhead asked, her smirk widening. Takeda huffed. "What's it to you?" he shot back.

Lime eyes flickered with amusement. "Because she's taken."

"By who?"

"Me."

"What?!"

"Just kidding!" she told Takeda. "It's someone else who's on this trip with us." Nao laughed. Takeda scanned the whole table. When Takeda double checked Nao, she bursted into laughter. To Mai; she shook her head furiously. Reito; he held up his hands and shook his head too. Tate; He scoffed. Chie & Aoi; Shook their heads. Mikoto; No, wait, scratch that. That couldn't be possible even after all of human kind died out.

Takeda paused and thought for a second, that gawked. "KAICHOU?!" he gasped. "No.. No, no. Not possible." he shook his head in denial.

Chie nodded. "That's right. Because the Ice Princess doesn't know what love is and chuu-chuu!" she laughed, making kissy sounds. Sliding back into his seat, Takeda sighed. _'Don't believe them, tomorrow, you're telling her you like her!'_ he said to himself in his mind. Everyone ate together in silence, while Mai kept stealing glances at the lazy looking Tate. Little did she know, Reito was looking at Mai, while Mikoto kept an eye on both boys with killer intent.

* * *

**_At the Grocery Shop.. 3:45PM_**

Natsuki and Shizuru were walking around, Natsuki pushing the cart. Shizuru stopped every now and them to grab things from the list as they walked aisle through aisle. Inside the cart was meat, green onion, about 4 jars of mayonnaise, water bottles, and other things.

"Let's continue our game.." Shizuru said, filling in the silence. Natsuki nodded. "It was my turn. " She smirked.

"Why do love tea so much? You chugged down practically the whole pot.." asked the blunette.

"Why do you love mayonnaise so much?" Shizuru replied. "That's not an answeerr~" Natsuki taunted.

Fujino sighed. "I suppose just for it's taste. Not only that, it's much more healthy then you're favorite choice.. My turn. Why is Natsuki so masculine?"

"Why are you so feminine?" she replied in mock-kyoto-ben. "That's not an answeerr~" Shizuru mimicked right back. Chuckling, Natsuki shrugged.

"It didn't seem to really fit me. You're not as strict as I thought you'd be, Shizuru." Natsuki admitted. "And that concludes our own game of 20 questions." she childishly smiled, clasping her hands together.

"I have one more question for Natsuki."

"Hit me with your best shot."

"Is it true about how you sleep? About what Yuuki-san said.." she teased. Blushing into about 5,323,434,587,546.999999 shades of red, the blunette walked forward at a faster pace. "What's it to you?" she said under her breath.

Holding out a burst of giggles, Shizuru silently followed Natsuki to the cashier. They went to the bike, placing everything carefully into the backpack, then putting it on Shizuru's back. Right then. There. Shizuru came out into a fit of laughter, holding her sides.

"Natsuki.. Oh my, that is so uncharacteristic of a biker!" she said, surprisingly her voice still elegant. Wiping away her tears, she sighed. Grumbling and stomping her foot, Natsuki turned her back at sat on the bike. Following suit, Shizuru walked forward, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist in a tight hold. Riding back, the two were laughing at each other's habits. They stopped for ice cream.

Coming back to the house, Natsuki and Shizuru were licking ice cream cones. The way they brought them was quite a disaster. A big white blotch was all over the blunette's tank top. Shizuru had held both cones for 10 minutes. The two laughed in harmony when they walked in, right in the middle of eating their ice cream cones. The whole table looked up in surprise. Nao nearly spit out her food, Takeda choked on water. Wait, is that even possible?!

* * *

Takeda smiled and waved at Natsuki, who lifted her chin up then down. The blunette turned her head back to the brunette, speaking about random things together as they sat down.

"So, have fun on your little date?" Nao smirked, leaning on the table again.

"Shut it spider, it wasn't a date, and it yes, it was fun." Natsuki replied.

"Ara, so buying food for me and things like that doesn't make it a date?" Shizuru teased. Mai laughed as Natsuki now changed to 5,323,434,58**8 **shades of red. Natsuki sighed. "It means I'm being friendly!" she replied to the two girls. "Alright guys, let's leave Natsuki alone now. We can leave all that to tomorrow.." Mai cheered with Aoi and Mikoto.

Takeda, who was jealous of the two girls, just smiled and laughed at everyone.

* * *

An hour had passed, and Natsuki had decided to go swimming. This time, she was so paranoid to the point of doubling up Shizuru's knots for her bathing suit. Everyone decided to go to the beach this time, and they all played beach volleyball. Reito came out with a few surfboards from the garage while he parked the van inside; Mikoto, Natsuki and Nao quick to take one with Reito. Fortunately, the waves were pretty big. Everyone swam out into the distance.

"Alright Kuga, ready to fall?" Nao asked with a grin. Natsuki waved it off. "Is Mikoto even allowed to do this?" she asked the young girl.

"It's fine! I can handle it! I want to show Mai!" she grinned. "I believe we should get ready now.." Reito laughed as the wave was gaining. Nao and Natsuki at once together said "STAND!".

Everyone swam down the wave to the left, and damn, it was a large wave. Everyone on shore was gasping. "Look at them go!" Chie cheered.

Natsuki surfed down swiftly and smoothly. Everyone was grinning, the wave was starting to crash. "It's falling!" Mikoto cried excitedly. Nao's grin grew large as the water began to go above the group surfing. "This is just like skateboarding!" Nao laughed. Mikoto nodded with Natsuki.

Everyone got down panting after yelling, then swam back to the group. "Oh. My. God. That was awesome!" Nao laughed. Shizuru was impressed. Not impressed at the group, but at Natsuki, and Natsuki alone. "That was amazing! You went woosh! Then the wave went baaang!" Chie reenacted poorly. Natsuki laughed and scratched the back of her head. Shizuru walked next to Natsuki, nudging her in the rib. "Ara, Natsuki never mentioned she was so good at surfing too.." she winked playfully. Natsuki smirked. "It's not like I knew either. I wouldn't want to lose to spider any day."

"I heard that!" Nao exclaimed, laughing with Mikoto. "Let's go again, but for a bigger one!" Mikoto suggested, Natsuki and Nao nodding. Reito shook his head. "We must sleep for now. It is evening already, and tomorrow is Kuga-san's birthday." he reminded. Nao made a sarcastic 'Oh yeah!'. Mikoto whimpered and walked into the house with Mai. "I made ramen this morning. Let's eat!" Mai announced, everyone walking into the kitchen.

* * *

As everyone ate, discussions were made. Nao started first. "So what does 'pup want for her birthday?" she asked.

"Money. Silence. Mayo. Bikes." Natsuki quickly answered, licking her lips as she threw spoonfuls of mayo into her ramen.

Shizuru chuckled. "Nothing else?" she inquired. "Nothing else." Natsuki hastily answered.

Soon everyone went out together again to watch sunset, Nao and Natsuki just sticking their feet into the freshwater pool. Everyone began playing board games, truth or dare, and Natsuki invented the 'let's all shut the fuck up and sleep' game. Nao laughed and nodded. Everyone went up to their respective rooms except Natsuki, who slept downstairs. Mai refused, and said she would begin cooking.

* * *

**_The Next Day.. Noon._**

Natsuki sighed as she got up. Sleeping early made her get up early. **_Not good_**. _'Hey, me?'_ she thought to herself. _'You called? Need, something, don't 'cha?' _Dark Natsuki smirked. Or, at least that how Natsuki pictured it._ 'Do I like her? I even dreamed about her last night..' 'No, you absolutely hate her to the point of where you dream of her boobs out of jealousy.' _it replied sarcastically. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up to see Reito, Mikoto, Aoi, Takeda, and Mai gathered on the kitchen table. They all saw Natsuki and smiled.

Mai dashed over to Natsuki and pulled her into a big hug. "Happy 18th Natsuki!" she exclaimed, but not too loud. Nao came down the stairs. "Happy freaking birthday, mutt." she yawned. "Happy Birthday!" Mikoto, Reito, and Aoi said at once. Natsuki smiled a bit. "Uh.. It'd me nice if you don't suffocate me to death on my birthday, Mai.." she laughed a bit. Nao smirked and crossed her arms. "No, Tokiha, keep it up, just hold onto her tighter!"

Mai scoffed and let go, still smiling at Natsuki. Tate was passed out on the couch with a blanket on him. Takeda moved forward the exact same time Shizuru got down the stairway. Tate was dressed in shorts unlike yesterday, and Takeda was still in his jeans and plain white shirt. "Happy Birthday, Kuga." he tried to smile, but was nervous inside and out. Natsuki smiled at Takeda, completely oblivious to his emotions. "Thanks, man." she said, giving him a handshake and high five. Takeda felt fireworks in his head, and almost fell back. In a lower voice, he spoke. "Kuga, can we talk later?" he asked, Natsuki nodded, still oblivious since she was still sleepy.

Shizuru was fuming inside. _'Looks like we have competition..'_ Dark Shizuru sighed boredly. _'We will win.' _she continued. _'Right?' 'Definitely.' _Shizuru replied. 'Good.' they both smirked. Tate woke up. "Breakfast?" he asked. Mai looked toward him with a warm smile of some sort, nodding.

Breakfast was a freaking feast. It seemed Mai started with an American style morning. Bacon, Sunny-Side Up Eggs, Ketchup, Mayo, Toast, and other foods. Everyone dug in, no leftovers. "Glad to see everyone enjoyed!" Mai smiled brightly. Tate grunted in satisfaction. "Good job Tokiha. Kuga here can't cook for her life." he smiled and smirked at Natsuki.

Natsuki huffed. "It's my birthday. Compliments only." she said. Everyone did all the normal things, Natsuki just sitting on the couch with a jar of mayo, watching bike races with Takeda, Nao, and Tate. "Yes! Did you see how Number 4 popped that wheelie at the start!?" Tate blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"Then he did 5 twists, 1 crash, and won the race anyway!" Nao and Natsuki laughed with Takeda and Tate. The commercial came up. Shizuru came in and went into the restroom silently.

_'It's now or never, Takeda! Man up!'_ Takeda thought to himself. Natsuki stood up. "I'm going to check out what's going on outside.." she sighed. Takeda stood up and went out the backdoor while Natsuki went through the front.

Natsuki stood there, seeing Mai, Reito, Chie, Aoi, and Mikoto were either swimming or cooking barbeque. "Smells good." she smirked. Takeda cleared his throat, gesturing for Natsuki to follow. They were far off from everyone. Near the house, but away from the group at the pool. Basically, the shoreline. She followed. "What's up, Takeda?" she asked, confused.

"K-K-Kuga.. I love you!" he said, but not too loud for anyone at the barbeque to hear. Standing in shock, Natsuki stood still and blank, her eyes widened.

* * *

_**Meanwhile... Same exact time, Nearly 1:00 PM.**_

"Where's Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, drying her hands against her jean skirt as she came out the bathroom in the kitchen. "Outside.." Tate and Nao instantly answered, too stuck in the show, which was now basketball. The mayo jar remained untouched but opened. Humming a bit, Shizuru walked out the house, looking for Natsuki, near the shoreline. Then spotting the girl and Takeda, she thought the figure was Reito as she approached until..

"K-K-Kuga... I love you!" were the words that came from Takeda's mouth. Shizuru stopped in her footsteps, widening her eyes. Natsuki exhaled deeply. "Repeat what you just said.." she whispered.

Takeda swallowed. "I love you." he repeated loud and clearly, still not enough for the people at the barbeque. Shizuru couldn't believe it.

* * *

BAYUM! CLIFFHANGER, W00T! Alright guys, don't leave me. Please. I just wanted a small bit of drama, and I think there was a good deal of comedy.

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	5. Oh, Jeez

I see you guys were scared by the cliffhanger. Replies to Reviews!

**ShadowCub: Sorry about that, but I can't really change anything there. Natsuki was playing a game of tennis with the horn--- evil version of her.**

**renkhal: Yes, yes. Cliffhangers can make you have an anxious attack because of anxiety xDD.**

**kiminore: I'm not sure, but I'd have to be insane to put them together. Along the way, you'll see.**

**ALEXISSA2: Muhahah, yes there is.**

**kikyo4ever: Just keepin' Nao busy with her insults and stuff.**

T**hanks for all the reviews, guys! I really appreciate them. A note: A few Nat POV changes to third person.**

**This is more of a Natsuki adoration to Shizuru chapter, some comedy included. ENJOY!**

**IDONTOWNMAIHIME.**

* * *

Takeda swallowed. "I love you." he repeated loud and clearly, still not enough for the people at the barbeque. Shizuru couldn't believe it.

* * *

Time stopped for Natsuki. _'Did he just say he loves me?'_ she asked herself in thought.

_'Uh, yeah.' _Dark Natsuki replied boredly. _'You know the answer, don't you?'_ Dark Natsuki continued. '_I don't know! You think people just walk up to be and confess!?'_ Natsuki shot back. Takeda stared at Natsuki, confused. The blunette had furrowed eyebrows, and remained quiet for at least 5 minutes now. She was so frustrated to the point of her knuckles turning white.

Shizuru walked forward silently. _'Oh, dear. I really do like her. But why not like any other of the students?'_ Shizuru thought, crouching behind a rock that was behind Takeda.

* * *

**_Natsuki POV_**

I couldn't help but be in shock, really. Tate told me this constantly, but I thought it was a freaking joke._ 'Oh shit. Oh shit. **Oh shit!!**' _were the words that kept repeating in my head.

I inhaled once. "You're a good guy. I have to admit that." I said, softening my face. "But I can't return your feelings. I'm not even sure why. But sorry." I apologized, bowing my head slightly and giving the guy a quick handshake. "Are things still cool between us?" I asked worriedly. _'Because who else would be your slave?'_ the darker me asked. Why the hell did I invent h_er? 'To keep your cool demeanor.'_ Darker me replied. I quickly shut her up, watching Takeda nod reluctantly. "It's fine, Kuga. I understand." he smiled sadly. I managed to make a smile that barely stretched. I glanced to see Mikoto with Nao, having an eating contest. That made my smile grow a bit.

* * *

**_Third Person.._**

Takeda sighed. "You're a good friend, Kuga. I'm glad I like you." he said._ 'Emphasis on the like and how it's not past tense.'_ Dark Natsuki groaned. Natsuki remained blank. They both stood there awkwardly.

"So who's the person who has your heart?" Takeda curiously and innocently asked. Natsuki looked up with a quirked eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well.. You rejected me. So there has to be someone else you like." he replied, still sounding awkward. "Is it really kaichou-san?" he asked. Shizuru's heart pounded a bit faster, needing an answer.

Natsuki fidgeted. "I don't know, but I know it can't be you.. It's just that there's really nothing between us but bikes." she sighed. "That's not a who. That's a what.." Takeda whined. A smack sound was heard against the sand. Then a poke of chestnut hair coming out of a rock. Shizuru was there. And she wanted an answer. "It's yes or no, Kuga.." he mumbled.

"Uh... Yes! I mean No! No wait, Yes! No! Yes!" Natsuki exclaimed in confusion. Shizuru stood up, staring at Natsuki with amusement in her eyes. "You like me, Natsuki? I like you too!" Shizuru smiled, hugging Natsuki.

"Huh?" she blinked with Takeda. "Y-You do?" he asked, a bit taken back. "Yes, I like Natsuki. She's a very nice friend." Shizuru replied with a pout. "S-S-S-S-Suffocating!" Natsuki wheezed, flailing her arms around. Shizuru let go, letting Natsuki inhale and exhale. "I like you too, Shizuru. I'd like you better if you wouldn't kill me on my birthday.." she sighed. _'Take it back, you loooove her..'_ Dark Shizuru and Natsuki smirked.

* * *

**_Natuski POV._**

_Where the FUCK did Shizuru come from?_ I began to think, but then I was being strangl--- hugged. "I like you too!" she smiled, hugging me. _'Wait, what?' _I thought, confused. "Y-You do?" Takeda asked.

"Yes, I like Natsuki. She's a very nice friend.." Shizuru replied, pouting. I was beginning to wheeze. "S-S-S-S-Suffocating!" I wheezed, waving my arms around to catch the attention. Were they in another world fighting each other? Takeda was just standing there, while Shizuru narrowed her eyes at shot a hundred daggers at the poor guy. _'I have a feeling there's more to her version of 'like' then it seems..'_ Dark Natsuki sighed.

* * *

**_Third Person.._**

Shizuru was clearly saying 'MINE!' through her eyes, making Takeda freeze and inwardly shudder. Natsuki was oblivious to this, still confused about the whole 'like' conversation. The blunette cleared her throat, making Shizuru turn her head with a smile on her face. Takeda was still a bit shaken. "Guys! Barbeque is ready!" Nao called, she and Tate were at the backyard eating now. "C'mon, Birthday girl! Hurry!" she said.

Natsuki nodded, jogging over and gesturing for Takeda and Shizuru to follow.

* * *

By the time she got there, Mikoto was on her sixth stick. Mai was on her second. Nao was on her fifth. Aoi, Chie, and Reito were both on their first one. At least thirty were ready to be eaten. Natsuki rushed to take one, and began eating next to Mikoto. Shizuru did too, sitting next to Natsuki. Takeda did the same, but he sat down next to Tate, who was next to Mai, who was next to Mikoto, who was next to Reito. Aoi and Chie stood.

"This is good, Mai. Thanks for not bringing anything too far.." Natsuki smiled. "Sure. As long as I get to cook! It's time for gifts and stuff!" she announced, clapping her hands together.

"This one is from Midori, but she's out with Youko." she said, handing over a red box to Natsuki. Shaking the box, Natsuki hastily opened it. It was a black lacy bra with underwear. The bra was what caught Natsuki's eye. Didn't look like it was tight or too loose. "Awesome! I don't have this one!" she smiled, holding it up to herself to see how it would fit. Takeda and Shizuru nearly burst out into a nosebleed.

Nao walked up. "Here, pup." she smirked. It was a red box, and inside was a ring with a wolf on it. Natsuki laughed as the word 'pup' were engraved on the back by Nao. Mikoto walked up with Mai. Mikoto handed Natsuki 50 dollars, while Mai gave the blunette 3 jars of large mayonnaise. Natsuki grinned at Mai and thanked her. Takeda stood up, and handed Natsuki a half off coupon to a buffet near their work. When Natsuki expectantly turned to Tate, he sighed.

"You said you wanted Mayo, Money, Bikes and Silence. I gave you the gift of my silence." Tate smirked, which Natsuki couldn't help but laugh at. Mai giggled. Reito shrugged. "Mai-san has told me a lot about you. I feel bad for not having a gift for you, so I also will provide the gift of silence." Natsuki nodded with a chuckle. Chie tossed Natsuki a paper that said: '50% off for a picture of Shizuru Fujino!!' with stars all over it. Chie sheepishly smiled at the glare, while Aoi put her hands up in defense. "I helped pay for the mayo." she said.

The only person left now was Shizuru. Natsuki turned to her like an expectant puppy. "Nothing?" she frowned. Shizuru's heart fluttered, yet she felt guilty. "Sorry Natsuki." she said, shaking her head. Natsuki pouted.

* * *

**_Natsuki POV_**

I had to admit I had an awesome birthday party. After the barbeque, Mai and Shizuru made hot chocolate and tea, while Mikoto made a bonfire {Don't ask how..} and everyone roasted marshmallows around it. Everyone was sitting on the ground. This time, Nao and Shizuru were next to me. Shizuru was practically hovering over me while Nao was trying not to laugh. I shrugged. Mai came out and gave everyone hot chocolate, while Reito and Shizuru stuck with tea. Mai clapped once when she stood, and I looked up, blinking.

"Happy 18th birthday, Natsuki." she smiled warmly. "You are a really good friend, and even if you love that disgusting food, you're still one of my best friends." she said, then Nao stood up.

"Look, pup. You helped me out with random shit when I didn't even want your help. Your skull is as thick and indestructable as metal, and you freaking suck." Nao said, Natsuki rolling her eyes. "You may have the aim of a retarded monkey when we play with water balloons, but you're cool. Happy fucking birthday." she sighed. Everyone laughed. Surprisingly, including me.

Mikoto stood. "Happy Birthday, Natsuki! You're really fun to race with when we eat!" she quickly said, but she was happy. Tate stood. "You're fucking lazy at work, but you're cool, Kuga. Happy Birthday." he lazily said, hands in pockets. Takeda stood up right after. "Happy Birthday, Kuga. You taught me how to not blow up bikes and helped me keep my job. As Tokiha-san said, you're areally good friend." he smiled. I couldn't help but smile again.

Reito and Shizuru had nothing to say. "Thanks guys, this was an awesome birthday." I said, and Mai... She smiled. "Oh, no, we're not done yet. Mikoto, Nao!" Mai said, patting the latter on the back. Mikoto stood up with a grin. "Here is our real present, Natsuki." Mai said. Nao sighed as she stood up. I raised an eyebrow at spider. "Nao, what the hell are you doing, putting effort into something. Even more shocking, for me?" I asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea pup, Tokiha forced me." she said. I blinked. What was going to happen? Then, Mikoto and Nao were both holding staffs. Mai came with a bottle of kerosene, making both girls stick both ends of each staff into the bottle. I blinked again. The two girls put both ends of each staff into the fire now. The staffs bursted into flames, ends only. They both backed away, and Mai started a song on the radio/cd player.

This was really stupid and dangerous, but cool and awesome. It was a fast drum beat. I turned to see Nao and Mikoto tapping their feet to the beat, then when the song paused, it went back on but louder and stronger. It was really, really awesome. Nao and Mikoto were spinning the staffs and tossing them to each other, rings of fire going all over the place they threw them up in the air and caught them with ease.. "Whoo! Go Nao and Mikoto!" Chie cheered with a toothy smile. They spun and did these roundhouse kicks while they twirled the staffs over their heads, then Nao did an idiotic stunt. Or at least I thought it was.

**"Holy fucking shit Nao, don't drink that!" "SHUT IT, PUP! JUST WATCH!"**

I gasped as Nao took the kerosene and put some into her mouth, then Mikoto. I turned to Mai, who seemed completely fine. They both held their heads up and the flame a foot above their heads, and they both spit out the kerosene onto the flame, making it look like they were breathing fire. They then spun the staffs over their heads really, really fast, then slammed the staffs onto the ground horizontally, making the flames go out. Mai came with water bottles, tossing them at the two. They both drank, spit out, drank, spit out, then drank.

"That was amazing!" I heard Aoi yell. Everyone nodded in agreement, including me. "Wow, Mai. You didn't have to really do that." I sighed. "This is your 18th birthday, and I'm making it special." Mai said, smiling. "See pup? I can do almost everything better then you." Nao laughed with Mikoto. I was shocked at this. "And last, the cake." Mai said. Reito came out with the cake. It was as big as a desk. Takeda lit the candles, and Natsuki blew them out. Everyone played around and stayed up until around midnight. Everyone went inside.

* * *

**_Third Person.._**

Tate and Takeda slept in the basement on the couches. Natsuki sat cross legged on the couch with Shizuru, who was passed out on her shoulder. She didn't seem to notice, being caught up in a previously recorded race in America. She just stared until a voice said.

"Ikezu.." in Kyoto-Ben. Natsuki shivered as she realized it. She was too lazy to actually carry Shizuru up the stairs, nor was she going to wake anyone up. 'I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you 'till you loe me.. I'll chase you down till you love me..' an english voice sang on the TV. Natsuki laid Shizuru down onto the couch, leaving the girl with the blanket.

Natsuki sighed as she fell onto the floor, with only a pillow, since Shizuru had the blanket. "Catchy song, huh?" a voice asked. Natsuki sat up. "Spider?" she whispered. Nao winked in the darkness of night. "Can't sleep. What's Fujino doing down here?" she whispered back. Natsuki shrugged her shoulders up then down.

"I wanted to ask you, who taught you how to do all that?" Natsuki asked.

"Do what?"

"The whole fire dance and fire breathing thing. It was kick-ass." Natsuki smirked. Nao sighed. "Her."

"Who her?"

"The one on the fucking couch, idiot!" Nao whispered, but it was supposed to sound like a yell. "No way." Natsuki shook her head. "Oooh yeah. It was all her." Nao replied. "How?" Natsuki asked.

"Mai asked Kanzaki for something interesting, who asked Shizuru, who knew that whole dance thing. Awesome, right? We have a kick-ass kaichou. I didn't know she was the kaichou until now." Nao explained with a grin that illuminated the dark. Natsuki nodded. "Alright spider, back to your room now." she sighed, falling back onto the floor. "Whatever. Good night, you cute little couple.." Nao teased in a yawn. Before Natsuki could react, Nao's door closed.

Natsuki was smiling warmly at Shizuru subconsciously. She couldn't help herself as she leaned in and kissed the Kyoto beauty's forehead. "You're awesome."

Natsuki sighed as she fell asleep.

* * *

**_Natsuki POV, the next morning.. 9:00 AM._**

I was somewhere warm and soft. _Man, this place has good pillows!_ I began to cuddle closer to it.. Until it moaned. "**HOLYFUCKINGSHITBALLSFUCKINGMOTHERFUCKERDAMNIT!**" I yelled, waking whatever that THING was. It yawned as the covered came off it's face. "Shizuru!?" I exclaimed in shock. _'Oh great, you dreamed of her boobs IN her boobs!'_ Dark Natsuki laughed at me in my head. Mai and Nao rushed down the stairway to see me in boxers and a white shirt, standing on top of the glass table. Nao was in a fighting position while Mai was looking around to see the problem. They walked to me, worried. Well, only Mai was worried.

I was still too shocked to speak. "What's wrong, pup?" Nao asked in a yawn. "Hum.. Uru.. Gah." I managed to say, pointing at Shizuru who was confused. "Ara." she mumbled.

* * *

**_Third Person, 9:02 AM._**

Takeda came out the basement. "Kuga, what's wrong?!" he asked, sliding over. Once he saw Shizuru on the floor with a light blush and furrowed brows, and Natsuki was was shocked with the blanket slightly on her lap, and she was blushing too.

"Kuga, you didn't--"

"NO!" she almost screeched. "What're you doing on the floor, Shizuru?! I left you on the couch!" she exclaimed.

"I needed warmth from Natsuki. It seemed she wanted some from me too.." Shizuru replied, winking. Nao laughed. "Oh man, Kuga.." she exhaled after laughing. Takeda was still red.

"You slept together?" Takeda asked. "Yes, I mean NO! Technically yeah, but no, but ARGGH!" Natsuki grumbled, making Shizuru giggle.

"Today is going to be a long-ass day.." Natsuki and Nao groaned.

* * *

**_ALEXISSA2 WTFness:_**

Mai: EAT IT! -Shoves bars of soap into Natsuki and Nao's mouth.-

Natsuki: S-S-Shizuru Hel-- MMMPPPHH!

Nao: No wait, I'll be good please, sto-- AUGRUWRA!

Shizuru: -Sips tea, giggles-

Unoriginal: Holy...

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**


	6. Clubbin' & Punchin'

Oh, jeez. So my little cousin was watching Degrassi yesterday, and it was pretty awesome since these two characters Paige and Alex got together. They kinda reminded me of ShizNat, so Imma' borrow a scenario from there.. Sue me. Also, Shizuru and Natsuki are the same height now.

Replies to Reviews:

**fyee:** It's Takeda's personality. He's shocked a lot with Natsuki in manga and anime.

**krugern:** Thanks for your likes and dislikes, I really appreciate them!

Anyway, onwards to catastroph-- chapter 6!

* * *

**_After Breakfast, in The Pool, 3:00PM._**

Nao laughed as they played monkey in the middle, Chie the other catcher while Natsuki was the monkey. Shizuru giggled when Natsuki caught Nao's throw, but plunged into the water. Mikoto was eating leftover barbeque, drooling every now and then. Mai was inside cooking, while Tate volunteered to be the 'taste tester'. Everyone else was inside the pool.

"I give up.." Nao exhaled, holding her sides. "So what do you guys wanna do today?" she asked, sitting at the edge of the pool. Mai and Tate came out, and began setting the table as Tate and Mikoto drooled at _Mai's boo--_ **the FOOD.**

"Let's go clubbing!" Chie and Aoi grinned, dancing slightly. Mai nodded with them. Natsuki shook her head. Shizuru stood still. Takeda was blank. "ALRIGHT! Out of all the girls, the score is 3 to 1! No, wait! 4 to 1!" "Hey, wait a second what?! Shizurudidn't vote for a ye--" "We are clubbing!" Chie announced with a toothy grin.

"I pick my own outfit.." Natsuki sighed in defeat. Shizuru blinked. _'We get to see her in a clubbing outfit?'_ Dark Shizuru innocently asked. _'Be quiet, you..'_ Shizuru said back to her.

"Lunch is ready!" Mai said to the group, everyone was out of the pool in a flash except for Natsuki and Shizuru. "Not hungry." Natsuki said, still swimming. Shizuru slowly got out of the pool.

"So, are there even any clubs nearby here?" Chie asked the Kyoto beauty. Shizuru shrugged her shoulders. "Not that I know of.." she said. "OHLOOKTOOBADNOWWEGOTTASTAYHERE!" Natsuki said hastily. Tate shook his head.

"Nice try, Kuga. We passed by a club on the way here.. Maybe two or three hours, right, Takeda?" he smirked.

Takeda nodded, oblivious to Natsuki's evil, evil glare of doom. "I'm pretty sure it was called Club Alien.. Pretty blasted music, if you ask me.." he answered.

"Sweet!" Chie grinned. "Oh god." Natsuki groaned. Nao laughed. "What's wrong pup? You can dance pretty freaking well."

"Shut up. I hate the fact it's loud." she shot back. "Too bad. You're going." Mai and Chie said sternly. Natsuki yawned in a nod, walking into the house after drying up, eating a strawberry.

* * *

**_8:30 PM, Getting Ready to Leave.._**

"No! Mai, please no!" Natsuki exclaimed from inside Mai's room. Shizuru was walking down the hallway, pausing to hear that.

"Jeez, Natsuki, just take it off!" Mai growled. "No! Stop!" Natsuki whimpered.

_'It's not what I think, is it?'_ Shizuru blinked. "Mai! Gimmie a sec. It feels all tingly!" she said.

"No! Get it on, now! Everyone is waiting!" Mai replied. "God, fine!" Natsuki said. "It looks nice, Natsuki. Go to the bathroom and check it out!" Mai said.

"Whatever. They're all downstairs, right?" the blunette sighed. "Yeah, hurry up."

Natsuki yawned as she opened the door. "I don't really see the point of wearing it tod--" she paused as she bumped into something. "Shizuru!?" she gawked.

Shizuru was in a white halter top, ankle-high boots, indigo jean shorts and some sparkly jewelry. Natsuki however, was was wearing a white tanktop with a black vest, fingerless gloves. and a black, red, and white plaid skirt, with plain black converses. To top it off, a messy matching tie to the skirt.

Mai came out. "See, Shizuru-san, does the skirt look bad on her?" she asked. Natsuki was shaking her head furiously at Shizuru.

"No, it looks absolutely wonderful!" Shizuru grinned. Natsuki growled, and moved past Shizuru and Mai. The two sighed and smiled a bit at each other, all of them going down the stairs.

Everyone was quick to get out of the house, Tate and Natsuki taking their bikes while Nao was riding with Natsuki, Mai with Tate. Everyone else stuck with the van. Shizuru was slightly jealous of Nao, but knew Nao didn't really care about it.

* * *

**_At the club.. 9:00PM._**

As Natsuki and Nao got off, they blinked. They had expected everyone on line. The two stopped because Natsuki was low on gas. Tate and Mai said.

"What's up?" Nao frowned. "VIP night." Chie said sadly.

"That's easy to handle!" Natsuki, Mai, and Nao said at once. "I'm not doing it this time!" Natsuki said quickly. Shizuru blinked. Just what were they talking about?

"Yes you are, 'pup. Tokiha did it and she almost barfed." Nao protested. "Come on.. For us?" Mai said. "Fine!" Natsuki groaned.

"Go, Yuuki.." the blunette commanded. Saluting, Nao walked into line. "What, Nao's gonna bribe the guy?" Chie laughed. The blunette shook her head.

Nao was speaking with the guy. Natsuki ran over to her bike, revving the engine a few times, then getting off. "Oh, there she is!" Nao smiled brightly. Natsuki had to hold in a burst of laughter.

A crowd of people came over, and Nao slipped out of the line, pushing someone else in.

"Sorry I'm late.." Natsuki said in a relaxed, sexy tone._ 'Since when was Nao this tall?'_ she thought. "What's wrong?" she asked the guard. "Nothing, you can go in.." the guard said with a perverted smile. "Can you leave the door open for my friends too?" she asked, slipping money into the guard's hand. He nodded. The whole group came in.

"Got a growth spurt, spider?" Natsuki sighed, crossing her arms. "Ara, I'm not Nao-san. You did very nice acting though." the voice replied.

"Stop trying, Nao." the blunette said, turning around. "Oh god." She gasped. "Don't tell me.. You.. And the line..?" she blinked, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"It was nice acting, Kuga." Nao teased as she walked in with the group.

"Spider! Why?!" Natsuki growled, pinning the redhead to the wall. "Uncle! Uncle!" Nao surrendered.

"Entertainment." she answered lazily. Chie nodded. "It's not like I'm tryin' t--"

"Stop the fucking accent, PLEASE!" Natsuki growled. "Alright, let's paaartaaay!" Chie grinned. The latter pulled Aoi onto the dance floor, where they just danced to the beat of the music.

Tate and Takeda were already at the bar, but not drinking anything. Mai forced Reito to the dance floor, where Reito was confused to the point of Mai teaching him. Mikoto was jumping from table to table eating food. Nao was grinning at Natsuki, who had arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"What!?" she asked, a vein popping.

"Dance, pup!" Nao laughed, pulling her to the dance floor. Nao began to dance to the beat, Natsuki following, the two keeping distance from each other. The redhead gestured for Shizuru to get over there. Walk ing over. "Ara, Yuuki-san, do you need something?" Shizuru said with a loud voice over the music.

"Take my place, I'm thirsty!" Nao said, Natsuki still dancing. Shizuru couldn't help but let her eyes wander over to her. "AHEM." Nao said.

"Ara, Kanin-na, Yuuki-san. I will take your place." she smiled. Nao walked away with a smirk. Shizuru just tapped her foot to the beat. There was a very loud group of guys coming in, much to her disliking, they were heading in her direction. Looking at her.

"Oh, look what we have here boys.." one of the guys said, most of the others purring and winking at Shizuru.

Natsuki turned around. She was hoping to hear some smacking noises, but she pouted hoping Nao would. Little did she know, Shizuru was there now, and there were guys. She blinked. "....Shizuru?" she mumbled. The guys had sickening perverted smiles on their faces. One dared to walk forward and grab Shizuru's arm. "How about you visit my ho--"

"How about you visit my fist?!" Natsuki growled, smacking the guy about 2 feet in the air, to a table. "You askin' for it?" another guy threatened.

"I think the question is, are YOU askin' for it?" the blunette spat back, standing in front of Shizuru.

"Move it." another guy said, moving to the front. He was probably the boss, since he was the tallest and bulkiest. "Bigger they are, harder they fall.." Natsuki evilly smirked. Most people near them were stopping to see what was going on. "Girl is ours." he stated, looking down at Natsuki.

"Don't make me laugh." she smirked, holding back for a punch, but actually moving her knee upward right to that spot. "HYAAAAUGH!" the guy yelled, falling to the floor. Shizuru stared in awe.

"You just kicked our boss in the jewels, girlie!" one guy said.

"And?"

"You're our hero!" " He blackmailed us to make him look cool!"

"We owe ya!" the group said. They all pat Natsuki on the shoulder, and walked past the two girls like nothing happened.

* * *

_**Meanwhile..**_

_Takeda stared at Natsuki. "Natsuki?!" he exclaimed, almost jumping out of his seat when she prepared to punch the big guy, but ended up hitting the poor dude in the jewels. His eyes slightly narrowed when Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, who grinned like an idiot right back at her. "Jealous of a girl?" the bartender asked. _

_"Yeah.." Takeda mumbled, turning around. "Take a drink, on the house. Makes you feel like all the troubles are gone. Look at her, she's perfectly fine!" the man said. He pointed at Nao._

_"-Hic- Hi guys! What's up! Let's hang out some time!" she smiled. "Oh, hi. How about you head to my house tonight an- OW!" he exclaimed, being smacked in the face by Nao. "And -hic- don't even mention that again!" _

_"But you said we could hang out somet--" "I LIED! HA... -wheeze, hic- HA... -hic- HA!" Nao said, drunkenly._

_"Yeah. Perfectly fine." Tate sarcastically remarked. "She must me a lightweight." the bartender defended._

_"You do realize we're underage, right?" Tate asked._

_"Oh, yeah. But it won't hurt, would it?" he asked the two boys. He offered the shots. Tate hesitantly took it, swallowing. "It's not that bad." he said._

Takeda drank his. He nodded, and continued to take more and more shots.

* * *

_**At the dance floor.. 10:45**_

_Reito and Mai were finally getting the hang of dancing together. Aoi and Chie were the center of attention in the back of the club, Nao was still walking around, hitting on [literally] people, and Natsuki and Shizuru were tapping their feet._

_"Why not dance?" Natsuki asked._

_"Why don't you dance?" Shizuru asked back._

_"I asked first?" the blunette said. Shizuru giggled. "I don't really come to clubs often."_

_"Oh come on... Just go with the flow or spider will make fun of me the whole night.." Natsuki sighed. She held her hand out to Shizuru, and Natsuki began to lead. _

Natsuki was swaying her hips to the beat, Shizuru following. Closing her eyes, Natuski gave into the music and began to slightly press herself again Shizuru, who was blushing a bit. Then this continued for a while, Shizuru finally getting the hang of it and dancing in perfect sync with Natsuki.

Takeda, who took his 6th shot was hiccuping, and seemed dizzy. Tate stopped at his 2nd shot. Tate found out that Nao only had 1 shot to get that drunk. While Tate was bobbing his head, he realized that Takeda was heading in Shizuru and Natsuki's direction.

"Kuga! Dance with me!" drunken Takeda said, hiccuping. Not hearing, Shizuru and Natsuki were in their own world as they danced. Shizuru was the first to notice, glaring at Takeda.

"What's -hic- wrong, Fujino?" Takeda blinked. Shizuru made the 'MINE!' glare while Natsuki was moving her hips and Shizuru was turned around, resting the back of her head on the crease of Natsuki's shoulder.

Takeda managed to shudder. "Kuga should dance with me! I've known her longer!" Takeda protested childishly. Natsuki opened her eyes slowly as the song ended.

"ALLLRIGHT, YA'LL! REST FOR NOW, CUZ THAT SONG ACTUALLY LASTED 30 MINUTES!" the DJ announced, jumping off the stage and grabbing some water. People awwed and booed, but loud speaking took over. "Duuude, did you see that blue-haired chick dancing? I'd tap tha--" "Shut the fuck up! I don't like you!" Nao giggled, kneeing the guy in the guts.

Shizuru smirked as Nao punched the guy. Natsuki followed Shizuru's gaze, also smirking. Then she turned her attention back to the two other people who were looking at her. "Takeda?" Natsuki blinked. "You like me more, right Kuga? Right?" Takeda begged, Shizuru frowning at Natsuki.

"Wait, what?" Natsuki asked, confused. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she changed to a frown._ 'Problems? I hate problems.'_ Natsuki and the darker her groaned. Shizuru giggled. "Takeda-san is acting quite unusual.." she said in a very, very dangerous tone of sweetness. Natsuki shivered. "Er." she managed to mumble.

Natsuki pulled Takeda over. "Seriously, Takeda. I can't really dance with you after yesterday." she tried to explain. "I see. But is it because you like Fujino?" Takeda asked while hiccuping, and whimpering as Shizuru was glaring from behind Natsuki from about a yard away. Natsuki was blank, ignoring the question. "No particular reason but the one I just told you." she said, moving past him.

"But I love you!" Takeda said, grabbing Natsuki's arm with a forceful and painful grip, then trying to press his lips onto hers, but failing horribly. Why? Because Natsuki wasn't there anymore. "Haha, the problem is, buddy, I don't love you, so HA!" Nao drunkenly exclaimed, punching Takeda in the face.

* * *

_**Meanwhile... An hour later**._

Looking through the crowd, Shizuru sighed. No sign of Natsuki anywhere. She walked up to Mai. "Mai-san, Reito-san, have you seen Natsuki anywhere?" she asked, moving her gaze around. There, she saw a flash of blue, and then she looked down to see converses. And then, the backdoor to the club opened and closed instantly. "Ara, nevermind."

"They are on a first name basis already?" Reito blinked as he and Mai walked over to a table, tired of dancing and talking.

"Surprising, huh? Natsuki isn't so bad. She's just completely and utterly horrible." Mai said, resting her head on one of her hands. Reito chuckled. Tate had tied up Nao with the tie that went with his outfit, typing Nao's hands together.

"Nao?!" Chie laughed, taking out her phone. Nao spat out the tie from her mouth. "Wait a second.. This isn't a tie. This is a.. A SOCK! Oh god, I'm not drunk anymore.. I'm sick.." Nao said, biting off the tie and running to the bathroom.

Mai was laughing, but when she finished shortly, she looked down at Chie who was rolling on the floor, staring at her phone. "What?" Mai and Aoi asked in unison. Chie shook her head, standing up. Nao was bug-eyed, gagging, and gasping at the same time. Then it was Aoi and Mai's turn to roll on the floor.

* * *

**In the alley beside the club.. Same time.**

Natsuki sighed as she walked out of the alley after letting out her annoyance. She was a vendor, buying soda.

"Look at this bike! It's practically shining!" one guy said. "The dude who rides this must get lots of babes." another grinned. "Let's take it!" he said. "No way, man." the other one said. "C'mon! The guy won't notice!" he said.

Shizuru, however, followed Natsuki out the doorway. She spotted what the guys were doing, and came over to Natsuki.

"Hmm? Wait, how did you get here?" the blunette blinked, standing leisurely until she heard a clink of the stand for the bike coming up. She looked up. First, she was curious. Then, the world ended when she narrowed her eyes as she walked over, crushing her can and clenching her fist.

"And who's bike do you think that is..?" she mumbled, raising an eyebrow threateningly. "Yours, yours!" he yelled. The other was standing a few feet from the bike. "I told him not to." he defended lazily.

Natsuki believed him. "Lay off the bike. It's mine." she sighed. As the guys left, Natsuki sighed an slumped down onto the seat of her Ducati.

_PAFU! _"Pa..fu?" Natsuki blinked, turning around as she saw Shizuru's face. She was as confused as Natsuki. "Sweet babe!" the guy from earlier yelled as he went through the alley toward Natsuki, giving a wink.

"Oh dear fucking lord no." Natsuki cursed in a mumble. She turned around again.

"Am I on your lap?"

"Yes." Natsuki stood up.

"Off my bike."

"No."

"Off my bike!"

"No!" Shizuru said childishly. "The drinks here are absolutely horrible. I haven't even had my tea today." she sighed overdramatically.

"Uh-huh.. Well, good luck with that!" Natsuki said, throwing on her helmet. "Pllleeeasseee?" Shizuru said in a yawn, making Natsuki chuckle. "Remember last time we went on this thing together?" Natsuki asked, pointing at her stomach.

"It was an accident, Natsuki-chan. I need my tea." she yawned. "Or else what..?" Natsuki asked.

"I'll end up like Nao-san." Shizuru lied. "Oooookay! One way ticket back to the house!" Natsuki said, handing the helmet to Shizuru, who gladly put it on.

* * *

_In the club.._

"Where's Natsuki and Shizuru-san?" Mai realized. Nao walked up, giving Mai a bottle of water. "Left together, if you know what I'm sayiinnn." Nao winked.

* * *

I'm late. It's short, but the next chapter will be long and FABULOUS. R&R!


End file.
